User talk:Super Warmonkey
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DimiTalen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 20:34, January 7, 2010 :Parlez-vous le francais? Je viens de voir votre article sur vous meme et j'ai vu votre origine. Le reste de se message est en anglais, juste en cas si tu n'est pas francais. If you do not speak french, ignore the first part of this message. And by the way, if you want to you could go and buy a home, but you cannot become a citizen until you've been about for 4 days and you have made 50 useful edits. If I were you, I would hurry up and get editing, so that you can vote in the federal elections! Edward Hannis 00:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha non, je ne suis pas français, il est juste de ma belle-citoyen jeu que j'ai l'habitude d'être français, je me sers d'un traducteur:). Thank you :) I have the edits. Now I only need the four days. I have two to go! :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) General discussions Citizen You will be made a citizen as soon as you reach 50 edits and have been here for four days. Then you will be allowed to participate in the elections, run for public offices and vote for political parties. Can the Iron Guard Party count on your support? See the election-page for other candidates. Drabo13 09:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know, which is the liberal party in the country? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good question! The most politically and economically liberal are the Liberal Democrats. The Progressive Democrats are more center-left. The Walden Libertarian Party is also a bit liberal, in fact: libertarian. 14:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well in that case! When I am made citizen, I will join them! LB! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you please place comments using the colons (":") in front of your remarks? 14:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hehe sorry, I am not that good with these wiki shortcut things... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's okay. Thanks! 14:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) User talk page Please keep your personal discussions on this page. Article talk page should be about the articles, whereas user talk pages are to contact users. 18:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :With all-due-respect, I see many people using their citizen's article talk pages as a user-user talk page. Like on your page they are wishing Dimitri a happy birthday. Also, on my citizen's talk page, I was welcomed to the wiki, was he referring to Super Warmonkey or to Fredéric M. Fitzroy? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::People tend to that indeed, and it's okay for them to do that. However, there is no reason to replace all discussions to a place where you don't get notices when you have a message. But okay, if you REALLY insist on it, then it's fine with me as well, move it :) Just thought it was really awkward. 18:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::No I will keep it like this and see if it works. It just troubled me that I won't know to who the people are referring and where they are doing it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Welcome. --Bucurestean 17:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship Good morning. You will be granted citizenship as you are here for more than four days, and have performed at least 50 edits. There is some reasonable doubt about the "usefulness" of those edits, but anyways. You will just have to fill in this form; and please do it as correct as possible: * Your full name (including first, possible middle and last name) * Your gender (female-male) Thanks. You will be able to vote in the Federal Elections from the moment your name is registered in the citizen register. 07:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Okay *Fredéric Martinus Fitzroy *Male -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :You have just been made a citizen! You may now cast your votes. You have three votes. May I, August Magnus Donia of the LCP, count on one of those three votes you have? Thanks already, and godspeed! Dr. Magnus 15:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations with your Citizenship! You are now a real Lovian --Lars Washington 17:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I saw somewhere on this page you wished to become member of the Liberal Democrats? If so, you're very welcome to our party! --Bucurestean 15:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I do, and thank you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: By the way there is a button for your signature when you're editing a page. The second left of "Quick Preview" at the top of your screen. --Bucurestean 16:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Liberal Democrats Hi, I would like to ask you to cast your vote (pro, contra or neutral). --Bucurestean 14:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : I have already, on the day I was accepted I voted for three candidates.-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) He means a vote for the LCP. I need more votes. Please vote for me aswell. Also click on the link Bucurestean provided. It is about the coalition you are in. Dr. Magnus 20:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Elections Will you join us at Forum:The Pub, our opinion is asked for. --Lars Washington 14:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Gladly, just please give me a section to concentrate on. ::He actually meant Forum talk:First Chamber... --Bucurestean 13:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum_talk:First_Chamber#Five_Point_Dialogue --Bucurestean 13:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Elections Don't want to become a Member of the Congress for the Liberal Democrats? You can become a candidate before the date of 17 May. Bucurestean 18:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Question What part of the wikination organization must changed according to you? Pierlot McCrooke 20:42, December 22, 2010 (UTC) IC and OOC must be incorporated. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Elections! Elections are currently going on and as a citizen of our lovely nation, you too are entitled to vote in them! You may cast three votes: * - Gives one point * - Gives two points * Gives three points You also voted in previous elections, perhaps you would like to vote in these elections aswell? Personally I believe you vote would be well spend on me - but of course that's just my opinion. Good luck and hopefully we will see you soon! Pierius Magnus 16:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi SW. Would you please start becoming active here again? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you know him from other wikias? Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. He's a nice guy. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I never knew him long enough. Though I knew he was apart of the Liberal Democrats. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :He seems like a great guy. The UNS could really use this fellow. The Master's Voice 07:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ey, I lose interest in other wikias quickly. In this one, mainly because I don't understand when we are roleplaying ICly and when we are just talking normally. I do however check back every now and then. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I seemed to get very quickly. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you can just as easily talk normally, if that's what you want. Care to add your name to the UNS page and join? The Master's Voice 20:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No one wants to join Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey SW. Even if you aren't going to be active, could you vote in the Forum:Federal elections once the voting stage starts? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, just drop me another message here as soon as I have to. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'd love a vote too. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :So whould I! What are we, in line at the groceries store or what? BTW: SW, I love South-Africa, your language, music and people. The Master's Voice 15:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I hate it XD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::While your nation is not without it flaws, that is no reason to hate it! I love South-Africa. There is much work to be done, and much problems, but no nation is perfect. Be optimistic, young brother! The Master's Voice 16:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) SW, the polls have opened. Ideally, could you vote for me and a guy named Nathaniel Scribner? We have a 3 point vote system now also. If you don't know how to work it, then here's how: your top choice gets a , your second choice gets a , and your third choice gets a . Then sign your votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ideally, I'd be interested in receiving ur Support vote (which is left after spending the major & minor). The Master's Voice 12:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::(Edited your comment, TM; you put Major Vote twice. Hope you don't mind --Semyon 12:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC)) Err... I have voted for TM and Sribner, but I don't know what your citizen's name is, The Master's Voice. Just lemme know ASAP and I'll put my support vote up for you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :La Blaca, now gimme your leftovers please. The Master's Voice 13:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, La Blaca is a far right guy who is very nationalist, is against immigration and is against homosexuality and other controversial things like that. Not a centrist libertarian like me and Scribner. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) If you log on so much, why don't you just be active? >_> As a clarification on the IC/OOC thing, main namespace is IC while everything else is largely OOC -- sometimes to make voting in Congress a bit more realistic that will be done ICly, but almost all discussion is OOC. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really log on here that much. I don't really have motivation to do this as well, but who knows? Maybe I will find some motivation soon. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe. :P We're actually in the midst of a rebellion at the moment, maybe you'd like to join them or the United Nations soldiers who are fighting them? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:57, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::That sure is a major thing right there. I dunno if it's "inspirational" in any way, but it has brought in much activity. If it could also brings in new members then strangely enough, a rebellion(!) would be what saves Lovia from inactivity. This sorta weird stuff only happens here, I believe. The Master's Voice 07:57, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Please regard the above. We'd love to have you here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes you are good on FW and this place would benefit from you being online. And you might benefit from it. Kunarian 00:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, like I said, I may come back. The riots look like they're gonna end soon anyways, so that's no reason. But I'll see. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 06:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It seems like they are actually not going to at this point. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi SW. Could I get some votes please? I'm William Krosby. And here's some other information to cast your votes about: Classical Liberal parties: LDP, Positive Lovia and the CNP. Rightist: CCPL and Breyev. Leftist: CPL.nm and Labour. Thanks in advance for voting, and I STILL hope to see you active. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Throw a big vote in for me will you? :D I'm Lukas Hoffmann for the CNP. A good old libertarian party, just what conservatives are supposed to be. Thanks for any votes if you do. Kunarian 17:53, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Done. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again dude. Kunarian 18:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Now, will you rest again or be active? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Can I have some support again this time round too? Are you on althistory these days btw, if so you should really join PMIII it's starting soon. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:37, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *6 Innovation Avenue, Little Europe, Noble City (8 January 2010 - present) *Fredéric Fitzroy‎ -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Can I have some support again this time round too? Are you on althistory these days btw, if so you should really join PMIII it's starting soon. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:48, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, unfortunately I am not on althist. Conworlds is still my home. Thanks for the offer, though! :) -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:36, January 17, 2014 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:09, February 17, 2017 (UTC)